real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Casey
Casey was a contestant on Survivor: Polynesia, Survivor: All-Stars, Survivor: Generations and Survivor: Legends. Known for playing a very strong social game, Casey found herself on the perfect seat with her partner in crime Darcy. She managed to dominate the game until one of her allies ratted her out to the other side. She was blindsided by the same way how she blindsided her own allies in the pre-merge phase of the game. In All-Stars, Casey started off on the strong Brooklyn tribe, swapping into the right tribes because until two rounds before the merge Casey kept winning immunity. At the merge, she formed quick bonds and a tight alliance with Joel and Robin. Because of her strong social game, Casey kept surviving and went through all the big threats. Because of Hannah playing an idol on herself and voting Casey, Casey got voted out with only 1 vote against her. In Generations, she played much more aggressively by siding with her best friend Darcy. She found herself on a good spot for a long time, taking out her opponents and not worrying a lot until she caused an 0-0 idol play with Xanthea who was at that time her biggest rival. At the merge, Casey took the lead by socializing with everyone and finding herself in many alliances. Her social game caused her to go deep into the game, winning three individual challenges during her run and taking out all her targets. At the final five, she was the biggest threat left. After playing hard, strategic, socially and outstanding, she got voted out on Day 39. In Legends, Casey returned stronger and more aggressive. She managed to align herself with Pamela, from her latest season, and Xing Li. She successfully took out her rival Robin who had been gunning for her early on in the game. She continued playing aggressively, turning on the alliance by plotting out an blindside against the two-time winner, Pamela, who used to be her ally. Casey made the merge, making her the first person to make the merge and jury four times. There, she tried to act bossy in order to be seen less as a threat. This backfired as Casey became the prime target while she targeted Pamela. At tribal council, a heated argument was started and caused Casey to leave in a 6-3 vote, making it the first time she leaves before the final seven. She's recognized as one of the biggest players in Survivor history because of her impressive social game which got her in the top 10 every season she played. Also her blue-purple-green hair makes her one of the most popular faces of the show. She's also the record holder for playing the most days as a female, with 131 days played in total. Survivor: Polynesia Name: Casey Tribe: Pitcairn Personal Claim to Fame: I was the visual designer of a big platform called 'Center Parc'. It was very successful. Inspiration in Life: My parents, definitely. I have so much respect for them. Hobbies: I love to go to the beach, swimming, hanging out with friends, going on trips with my family like carnivals, amusement parks and cinemas! I love going to the movies, I love love love them. My fave movie is Love Actually. Pet Peeves: I hate so many stuff, to be honest. I hate people who can talk only about themselves, people who talk bad about their family, I hate annoying children and I can't stand people who eat brown bread. 3 Words to Describe You: Social, Diligent, Energetic (had to ask my parents to help me a little) If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? My dog Sparky, my parents because obviously I'd love to have them join this adventure and my best friend from high school, Paisley. Reason for Being on Survivor: I love playing games, and what's better than playing a huge game that takes (hopefully) a month to play and gets aired on television?! Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: I'm a good talker, I get along with pretty much everyone. I'm also like take it or leave it, I'm not worrying about what people think about me. So my non-stressful attitude will help me win this game. Voting History Survivor: All-Stars Name: Casey Tribe Designation: Brooklyn Player she respects the most: Freaking icon Luna from Bahamas & Greece. She outplayed almost everyone by her own. That is just legendary. Player she respects the least: Bradd. He lets himself getting used as a dog and that's just not how you play survivor. Previous Finishes: 7th in Polynesia. Favorite Past Moment: Raging at Harold when he tried to come for me and later not even voting me. That was hilarious!!! Why Did You Come Back?: My number one goal will be always winning. I'm here to win this shit. But I also wanna put up a good show, entertaining people and redeeming myself. Voting History Survivor: Generations Name: Casey Tribe Designation: Nanoko Player she respects the most: I have three players I respect the most. Luna, she's such a bad ass and she slays in every season she plays. Zoey, she is a beast and playing idols in all your seasons is ICONIC. And lastly, Joel because he is just a strategic domination. I love those three icons. Player she respects the least: Jason. I don't care if you apologized or not, it's just harsh what you did and no one should ever tolerate what he did. Previous Finishes: 7th & 5th Favorite Past Moment: Winning immunity when I was in big danger. The same round Luna went home who was at that time the biggest bitch in town. So I felt like the greatest thing on earth. Why Did You Come Back?: It's been some time and I'm still addicted to Survivor. And declining the offer to win a million dollars is not in my agenda so hell no, people want me back to play? I'll play! I love this game. They should definitely make an board game of this by the way, I'd beat my family in a minute! Voting History Survivor: Legends Name: Casey Tribe Designation: Hephaestus Player she respects the most: There is only one person who won it all twice, and that's Pamela. If you manage to win this show twice, you receive my utter respect. Player she respects the least: Jeez I played with some weirdos but the person who stood out to me the most was Ashan. Ironically, he got booted first twice. Ha-ha loser. Previous Finishes: 7th, 5th, 5th. Should top that this season. Favorite Past Moment: Back in the day when All-Stars was happening, people's names were thrown everywhere. I kept winning challenges and saw people going home and even when that didn't affect me in the game, I felt like it was weird being on top of the game for the whole pre-merge. I never went to tribal until the merge. That really is my favorite past moment. Oh, and winning the war against Xanthea was pretty dope too, love you girl. Why Are You A Legend, And Why Will You Win: They're calling me Social Bombshell for a reason. I think that I have played the best I could in all my seasons and the fact I went far and was recognizable in my seasons caused me to be present on Legends. I'm back, I'm stronger and I look more fierce. This is where shit happens, because we all want to proof that we're legends. I think I can go far this season because I take risks. People who wait too long with making moves get chopped off. That's why this is going to be my season. Voting History Trivia * She's the first person to win 10 challenges in the series. She would be later followed by Robin in the same season. * Casey is the first person to get only 1 vote against her and still placing in the top 4/8. * Casey, alongside with Jakey, is the first person to reach the merge four times. This means she made the merge in all seasons she played in. ** In addition, she is the only person to have been a juror in all her seasons as well, making the jury four times. * She is one of the eight four-time players, the others being Luna, Harry, Zoey, Hannah, Robin, Jakey and Quinn. ** Casey is the only four-time player to have played with all the other seven four-time players. She played with Luna and Harry in Generations, Zoey in All-Stars and the others in Legends. * Casey played the most days as a female, with 131 days played. She beats Luna who previously held the record, with 128 days played in total. *Casey's brother Kel competed in the fifth season of Aidan's Survivor series. *In all her seasons, she voted for the eventual winner at final tribal council.